Mirror M
(More information on Mirror M located on the Villains Fanon Wiki.) Currently an idle passerby at Shiramu Inc., Mirror M simply stands on the sidelines without directly getting involved in the conflict that the story focuses on. He only generally shows himself to characters who are new to Shiramu Inc. and have no knowledge of him, and thus one of the first part of their jobs is to be introduced to Mirror M without freaking out. Mirror M's past is rather shady to those who are not aware of how he was created to begin with, and it's very difficult to pinpoint who originally created Mirror M within the logic of the story itself, and as a result, Mirror M is an enigma of a character with a past that cannot properly be explained. Appearance Mirror M, at first glance, appears to be a standard Bomberman related OC. However, there is much more to him than that. Mirror M's backstory involves him being a genetic chimera of several Bomberman characters, mixed in with the DNA of several characters from Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, The X-Men, Star Fox, and possibly several others mixed into his genetic structure as well. Mirror M, as a result, has no actual parent from which he was birthed from, and was created entirely in a test tube laboratory, where the intentions of Mirror M's design was to create the absolute strongest lifeform physically possible. The creators did not know of how well they had horrifyingly succeeded, for an omnidirectional explosion emitted by Mirror M upon his awakening from the finished development allowed for Mirror M to completely demolish the laboratory he came from, and escape completely undetected into the depths of space. Within his chest, there exists a unique organ in his body that disintegrates all matter surrounding Mirror M for a good 10 miles, and converts it into pure energy, from which Mirror M absorbs and then unleashes as an omnidirectional explosion with a blast radius so massive it can be seen from clear orbit of any planet it occurs on. Personality Not much is known about Mirror M's personality aside from what he showcases in the first panels he's made appearances in for Bomberman Classic; the first time he's seen, he's simply lounging against a pillar in Grandis's office, but does nothing else. In the next page, Mirror M's evolved form is used as a temporary disguise as one of the many beastly statues and artwork that Grandis owns, and Kurobon's own curiosity has him staring too much at Mirror M, triggering a rather hostile response from Mirror M. However, Mirror M is shown to have a sarcastic and fun side when he remarks about Centauri's playful nature, but never shows this around anybody else. In the next page to be uploaded for Bomberman Classic, Mirror M is briefly seen showcasing some of his powers by forcing a rampaging Kaiju seen outside of Grandis's window into retreat from the city, though this is blissfully ignored by Grandis and the other main characters, and is treated more as a background event. However, it does appear that if any of Grandis's forces are idle or outside of their shifts, Mirror M will sometimes take their places if necessary; this is apparently common on days in which Mirror M hires new employees, since the normal employees are informed to take the day off during the introduction chapter of Bomberman Classic. In regards to his multiple genetic heritages, Mirror M has the ability to create bombs from his hands of differing varieties, and has the overall appearance of a White Bomberman class of Bomberman. His ability to evolve into higher forms is based off of Agumon's evolution line, with Dragozaur being a parallel to Greymon, Platinum Dragozaur being a parallel to MetalGreymon, and Omega Platinum being a parallel to WarGreymon. Their abilities, on the other hand, much more resemble the Digimon from Veemon's evolutionary line, such as Magnamon, UlforceV-dramon, Imperialdramon, and others. His Dragon Ball Z heritage comes from DNA from both Goku and Vegeta, with a mixture of Frieza, Cell, and Buu's DNA, which is more than likely where Mirror M's personality came from. His five, massive claws are more than likely inherited from Wolverine, since both of their clawed weaponry can hide within their hands at any time, and be unsheathed. Also like Wolverine, some of Mirror M's taints involve flipping the bird to someone with his claws similar to how Wolverine sometimes does. His Star Fox genetic coding isn't much, but it gives him immense knowledge of the Star Fox universe and how their technology works. Although he did not inherit any genetic code from the following few universes, it should be noted he does apparently have some kind of knowledge about the Smash Bros., Code Lyoko, Sword Art Online, Madoka Magica, and several other universes from which Mirror M knows about to a great degree, and the knowledge he has, according to Grandis, is the ability to immediately know how to flawlessly defeat any character from those universes in battles, which is to say whatever genetic coding Mirror M did get from those universes were memory instructions on how to tactically outclass several key characters from those universes. He seems to have the genetic memory of strategies to eliminate Tabuu, X.A.N.A., all NPC bosses in SAO, and every character known to exist in the Madoka Magica universe. Similarly, he has battle strategies to utilize against all of the characters from which formed a vital part in his genetic blueprints as well, as his evolved forms play a role in making sure Mirror M has the power necessary to KO these characters with minimal difficulties. Also to note, prior to meeting Centauri and having a more proper meeting with Grandis, it is believed that Mirror M was behaving on near animalistic instinct the entire time from his own escape from the lab he was born in, until meeting Centauri and claiming her as his mate. Ever since, Mirror M had become truly sapient in mindset, although even Centauri, for all that she allows Mirror M to be like near her, is sometimes awkward about some of Mirror M's advances, mainly because she's afraid of whether or not they could both safely have sex without destroying either each other, or angering their boss Grandis, since Grandis has been keeping a careful eye on Mirror M to the point he resembles an overprotective relative for Centauri. Origins How and why the genetic samples from the characters used to create Mirror M remains a mystery, but the intention of what to do with them were simplistic to understand; gene splice all of the materials into the most powerful entity to exist. The results were horrifying to say the least, and it led to the destruction of an entire multiverse, with Dogma and Kagubot having bared witness to Mirror M's destructive explosion attack that it used to escape the laboratory it was born in, but neither primordial deity even bothered with Mirror M, and both forces of Good and Evil itself fled from the vicinity Mirror M was located in, giving the impression to witnessing multiverses that whoever or whatever caused the explosion is fully capable of killing off Dogma and Kagubot, which led to Grandis seeking out this monstrosity first so that no other being could acquire it. Mirror M, when he was first encountered in the Sword Art Online multiverse, gave just about every major character a good thrashing, using an electrical surge attack from his body during most of his melee combos to fry their brains alive, but the most painful was with Sugou's death, who was not only fried the same way, but send flying clean into orbit. Omnicron, while he was trying to invade this universe, flat out turned and ran at the sight of Mirror M's sudden interruption, as apparently Mirror M is fully capable of killing Omnicron if it so desired to do so. When Kirito attempted to uses his dual swords against Mirror M, the experiment's own psychokinesis completely overwhelmed Kirito's nerves to where he was effectively paralyzed as a statue when Mirror M began trying to wail at Kirito's in-game avatar, only to realize that somebody is giving a supreme status buff to Kirito to keep him alive, which resulted in Mirror M attacking the source of the buff; Grandis. Grandis and Mirror M both fought as their clash brought them both to other multiverses out of sheer accident, and Mirror M's explosion ability left gaping holes in reality of all of the multiverses visited, and Grandis knew very well that if he didn't stop Mirror M's mindless rampage, Dogma would attempt to force the conflict to end on his own. Surely enough, Dogma did indeed show up, but Mirror M immediately changed targets to Dogma, using some kind of transformation to evolve into a higher form as Dogma attacked Mirror M, only to have parts of his arms outright obliterated by Mirror M's omnidirectional blast radius, and even when Kagubot decided to interfere, Kagubot's wings were almost entirely destroyed by Mirror M. It wasn't until Mirror M detected the presence of a "copy" of himself, that Mirror M left both Omnideities alone, and immediately bum rushed the source of the power he detected. Grandis, at Shiramu Inc., finished his surprise for Mirror M, as Mirror M crashed through the window... only to find himself utterly speechless to see his alleged copy is actually a female counterpart to his own level of powers, and he began listening to her beautiful, soothing singing voice and became far less feral in nature from listening to her sing, practically entranced by this female specimen's voice. After a while, Grandis agreed to allow Mirror M to work at Shiramu Inc., so long as he had the ability to claim the female, named Centauri, as his mate. Though Centauri was more civilized than Mirror M was in terms of mindset, Centauri was more than glad to agree to with Mirror M, although given Centauri's completely crazy yet cute personality, Mirror M doesn't know if he regrets claiming her as his or not, but nevertheless, Mirror M is stabilized with the help of her presence, and Mirror M's damages to other universes are undone by Grandis and Ultima repairing the other universes that Mirror M infiltrated when Grandis proved to be more than capable of putting up a fight against Mirror M during their great battle. Gallery Mirror M Concept Art.png|All four of Mirror M's forms. Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:On & off heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:In Love Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Bombers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Improved Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Villains who turn in the good side Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Elementals Category:Soldiers Category:Superheroes Category:Pilots Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Big Good Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Engineers